1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling up device for wet paper towels that may roll up individual wet paper towel and remove redundant water content in the individual wet paper towel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 343526 issued on Oct. 21, 1998 and entitled "IMPROVED STRUCTURE FOR AN AUTOMATIC WET PAPER TOWEL SUPPLIER" discloses an automatic wet paper towel supplying device comprising a supply frame with a U-shape shelf for placing a web of paper towel thereon. The web of paper towel is conveyed to a guide plate by a driving wheel and then wetted by a sprayer tube. The web of paper towel is cut to form separate paper towels each of which is conveyed through a set of wheels and then rolled up to form a rolled wet paper towel. The automatic wet paper towel supplying device is characterized by that the conveyor belt for the set of wheels includes an input section on an inverted L-shape upper end thereof and an output section on a lower end thereof. The conveyor belt is driven by a gear of a reduction motor. The reduction motor further includes a small belt wheel that is connected to a main driving wheel for an auxiliary set of wheels, thereby causing simultaneous motions of the set of wheels and the auxiliary set of wheels to make the wet paper towel move to a place below a front guide plate of a pressing plate assembly. A bending section of a front guide plate starts to roll up the wet paper towel which is then moved into a small arcuate portion for proceeding with second rolling up by an auxiliary stop plate. Next, a rear guide plate moves the wet paper towel to a conveyor belt between the auxiliary set of wheels and the output section for continuously rolling up of the wet paper towel, thereby rolling up the wet paper towel into a substantially cylindrical rolled wet paper towel by multiple rolling up procedures along with longer travel. The wet paper towel is thus rolled up reliably.